


To Make Sansa Laugh

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Sandor Clegane, Protective Sandor Clegane, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: To many, Sandor Clegane was someone you didn’t cross. His height, scars and body shape screamed ‘Try me, it won't end well for you’, and he knew that he intimidated people easily enough. Sansa had been wary of him at first, until he had actually helped her with making Joffrey Baratheon leave her alone. Sansa had laughed and called him her knight in leather jacket. Since then, she would always smile, talk and generally, be nice to him. On one memorable occasion, she’d even given him a small toy knight ‘Because you are one’, she’d told him.From then on, Sandor Clegane had developed a crush on Sansa Stark.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	To Make Sansa Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sansanpromptproject prompt 'Sandor making a goofy face until Sansa notices and laugh.'

“Sandor, may I sit here?”

Sandor looked up to find Sansa standing, laptop on her arms and a small backpack on her shoulder, looking at him. “Yeah, Little bird, sit down.” He answered.

Sansa gave him a tired smile. “You’re the best Sandor, all the tables are full and I really don’t feel like staying indoors studying today.” She said and sat down, carefully placing her laptop in front of her and setting her backpack next to her, not before pulling a book from it.

Sandor could see her point, it was a bright Spring day on Alyssa Arryn’s College. The whole campus boasted of nature, “Yeah, it’s a nice day.” He agreed.

To many, Sandor Clegane was someone you didn’t cross. His height, scars and body shape screamed ‘Try me, it won’t end well for you’, and he knew that he intimidated people easily enough. Sansa had been wary of him at first, until he had actually helped her with making Joffrey Baratheon leave her alone. Sansa had laughed and called him her knight in leather jacket. Since then, she would always smile, talk and generally, be nice to him. On one memorable occasion, she’d even given him a small toy knight ‘Because you are one’, she’d told him.

From then on, Sandor Clegane had developed a crush on Sansa Stark.

And now, they were sitting in front of one another, each busy with their own thing. But it didn’t escape Sandor’s eye that Sansa was frowning, nearly scowling at her  book if he were to be honest. “What are you studying?” He asked, curious as to what could possibly be bothering her.

Sansa didn’t look up. “Myths and folklore of the North.”

Ah. “Incorrect things, I take?” Sandor knew that Sansa didn’t like the perception of some people had of the North.

“No, I mean, we have our legends, myths and folklore, but the ones from the text are vastly different from the ones from books written by a Northman.”

Sandor had never read anything by a Northman, so he had no means to make a proper comparison. “Annoying, I take.”

“Very.”

They fell back into silence, Sansa reading from her book and writing into her laptop. Sandor continued with his book. Sneaking glances at Sansa here and there. Sansa’s scowl had not abated. In fact, it almost seemed to grow. It was not a face that suited Sansa, she was made for smiles and gentle gestures. The harshness written on her face seemed terribly out of place. And now he felt the need to fix that scowl and make her laugh.

Sandor sat upright, resting book his arms on the table and holding his book upright, to give the impression that he was still reading. Instead, he kept watch on Sansa. Then, he spotted it, the moment that it looked like Sansa was going to look up, he made a face. He crossed his eyes put his tongue out a bit. Unfortunately, Sansa didn’t notice.

Sandor shrugged. There would be another chance. And so, for the next half hour, he kept making the most ridiculous faces he could think off. And was nearly about to give up, when Sansa _did_ look up.

Sansa froze at seeing the face he was making, then she raised a hand to cover her mouth. But Sandor heard clearly the giggles she was trying to pretend she wasn’t making. So, he changed into another silly face. It was then when Sansa burst into laughter. He grinned, feeling quite triumphant.

“Oh Sandor, _what_ are you doing?” Sansa said amidst her laughter.

Sandor shrugged his shoulders, “Trying to make you laugh.”

Sansa’s laughter abated, but she kept a gentle smile and soft eyes. “Oh Sandor, you really are a modern sort of knight.”

It was Sandor’s turn to laugh. His laughter was gruff, always sounded more like a bark than a laugh, but Sansa didn’t seem to mind. “Are you the Princess in the tower, then?”

“I was once,” Sansa said solemnly. “And you rescued me. And now, you’re making weird faces in public to make me laugh. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a good friend in you.” She said and put down her book, extending her hand to take his. “Thank you.”

Sandor couldn’t help but to get flustered. “Ah, it’s nothing really.”

“It is to me, how about we go and get some coffee and lemon cakes? I know a great coffee shop. On me, as a thank you.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Sansa beamed. “I’m only getting angry at this book, and I wish to treat my friend some coffee and something sweet.”

Sandor resisted the urge to say that she was something sweet. It would not do to spook Sansa, he didn’t know if she liked him beyond that odd friendship they had, so he wasn’t about to fuck it up. “I could do with some caffeine,” at seeing her eyes sparkle, he added. “And something sweet, maybe some chocolate cake or something.”

“Let’s go then!” Sansa all but jumped to her feet, she quickly tossed her book back on her bag, closed her laptop and smiled at him once more.

Sandor stood, tucked his own book under his arm and let himself be led to Sansa’s choice of coffee shop. The Winged Knight’s coffee was a nice place, it was surprisingly empty, ‘Underrated place, I swear’ Sansa had said.

So they ordered their things, which Sansa insisted on paying and sat down. They spent several hours just talking. Sandor was happy to spend time with Sansa. Until Sansa looked at her watch and quite apologetically said she had to return to her dorm, something about her and Jeyne Poole has scheduled.

Sandor understood, and walked her back to her dorm. Sansa clung to his free arm, and he did his best to try and calm down his racing heart. Once they were in Sansa’s dorm, she looked up and gifted him another of her smiles. “Thank you Sandor, I had fun today.”

“Welcome, Little bird.”

“Sandor…?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m free on Friday, why don’t you take me out on a proper date?”

Sandor gaped, tried to speak, but found himself unable to make any sort of coherent thoughts. “Uh, yeah,” was his grand reply.

Sansa beamed at him. “Then I’ll see you soon,” she gave a little hop and kissed his cheek. “Bye Sandor!”

Sandor was frozen to his spot, watched as Sansa opened her door and went in. It was only when the door was shut that he could react again, he shook his head and lifted a hand to his cheek, he could still feel Sansa’s lips.

Sandor walked back to his dorm in a daze.


End file.
